


You Can Look, But You Shouldn't Touch

by nightberrypearl



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Backstage of W1 Seoul Concert, Lust, M/M, Minhyun's solo performance will be the death of me, No actual sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: "Jonghyun just wants to lean up and claim Minhyun’s lips with his own but he knows that he can’t. Not only are they in public, but he also knows that Minhyun’s stylists will have his head on a pike if he messes up Minhyun’s perfectly done-up face. Moreover, both of them know that if either of them starts anything, it’s not going to end until they’re both coming undone under each other’s attentive touches."Jonghyun knows he shouldn't touch, but sometimes just because he shouldn't doesn't mean he won't.





	You Can Look, But You Shouldn't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Minhyun's glorious solo performance from W1's concert and [ this ](https://twitter.com/twohyunie/status/1003098823244124160) prompt from @twohyunie on twitter.
> 
> (Ps. let's pretend that on day 2 of the concert, Minhyun's blindfold actually managed to stay on his big head; I need that fact to be true for this to work)

Jonghyun watches as Minhyun prepares to go on stage for his solo performance. It was the second day of Wanna One’s concerts in Seoul and Minhyun had managed to get Jonghyun to watch the concert from backstage. They hadn’t wanted to risk him being out in the concert hall with the rest of the fans who may have been able to recognise him. It was unfortunate that Jonghyun couldn’t go to a concert to support his friend without some uproar but there wasn’t much either of them could do about it.

Only Jonghyun had gone to the concert since it had been hard enough smuggling him into the concert venue, let alone all of NU’EST W. Besides, Minhyun had only particularly wanted Jonghyun to watch his solo performance.

Jonghyun had been intrigued by Minhyun’s solo for the past little while, ever since Minhyun had first mentioned it in fact. For whatever reason, Minhyun had been unexpectedly secretive about his solo stage, refusing to tell Jonghyun anything about it – insisting that Jonghyun just _had_ to come see it live rather than through shaky fancams that would circulate the internet later.

He watches as Minhyun fiddles around with the shirt he was wearing, meticulously making sure that it draped over his lean figure in just the right way. It was a similar shirt to that which Minhyun had been wearing for the Green Concert a few days earlier. That so called “holy shirt” that had flown around as he danced, revealing his glorious abs for all the world to see, much to Jonghyun’s amusement. He had been very aware of Minhyun’s ab making efforts, it had been almost non-stop boasting about his abs from Minhyun for the past few weeks. Although as much as he had boasted, he had also been adamant in not letting Jonghyun see them until he was ready.

Jonghyun had almost had a heart attack when Minhyun’s abs had appeared all over news sites. He had wondered what had spurned Minhyun to suddenly go so all out for his abs but Minhyun had, once again, refused to spill any secrets. But then the teasers for the comeback were released and then it made sense when he saw all the low-cut jackets that the stylists had put Minhyun in.

Jonghyun looks on in amusement as Minhyun struggles to properly deal with the wires of his in-ear. After all this time, Minhyun still manages to tangle up his wires somehow.

“Help me Jonghyunnie?” Minhyun turns to him with a pout, eyes pleading for assistance.

“How is it that you’ve been in the industry for so long, yet you still can’t wire yourself up properly.” Jonghyun huffs as he walks over to where Minhyun was struggling.

“Perhaps I just like having you do it for me.” He replies cheekily with a grin on his face.

“Yah! Is that the only reason you got me to come backstage for your concert?” Jonghyun jokes in return.

“Maybe it was part of the reason…” Minhyun trails off suspiciously.

“Oh yeah, and what was the other reason?” Jonghyun asks, eyebrows raised.

“Because I missed you.”

The sincerity on Minhyun’s face makes Jonghyun’s heart stutter.

“Shut up, we text all the time…” Jonghyun mumbles as he fiddles absentmindedly with the sleeves of his shirt, gaze averted from Minhyun.

“But it’s not the same, Jju. It’s not the same as having you right here with me where I can physically feel your presence.” Minhyun punctuates his words by laying his hands gently on Jonghyun’s waist.

Jonghyun feels the air around become more heated as Minhyun leans closer into his personal space. Before Minhyun can get too close, he shoves him away and turns him around so that he could actually help Minhyun untangle his wires.

With a small smirk on his face, Minhyun turns, albeit rather reluctantly, before undoing the buttons of his shirt and letting his slide down his shoulders so that Jonghyun could get to his wiring.

Jonghyun wished that Minhyun hadn’t been so damn secretive about his working out now. Seeing Minhyun’s back muscles for the first time right in front of his own eyes, he found himself devastatingly unprepared to deal with the sudden influx of emotions that swirled through his head.  

Noticing the lack of movement from Jonghyun, Minhyun turns his head slightly only to see Jonghyun completely frozen at the sight of his bare back.

“Jong? Are you alright back there?” Minhyun asks, the smirk on his face growing as he takes in Jonghyun’s reddening cheeks.

Minhyun’s voice cuts through the air and snaps Jonghyun out of his daze.

With fumbling fingers, he works as quickly as he can at the wiring that trails down Minhyun’s toned back.

Once the wires are untangled and resting neatly along Minhyun’s spine, Jonghyun lets out a hum of satisfaction. Minhyun moves to shrug his shirt back on properly but stops when he feels Jonghyun’s fingers skimming over his skin.

Light and delicate hands draw patterns along his spine and climb up and up to rest at Minhyun’s shoulders before giving them a light squeeze. Jonghyun looks up to see Minhyun’s eyes glazed over and the previous smirk gone.

In the blink of an eye, Minhyun turns back around, his shirt still unbuttoned letting Jonghyun see the results of the past few months of hard work. It looks even better up close and in person.

Now with Minhyun right in front of him, Jonghyun takes the time to slide his hands along Minhyun’s chest, pressing his fingers lightly along the contours of Minhyun’s abs and occasionally kneading his hands into the taut muscle, feeling them ripple and shudder under his ministrations.

Jonghyun lets his hands wonder of their own accord, letting them slowly map out Minhyun’s skin before resting them on Minhyun’s chest, feeling it expand and contract under his hands as Minhyun’s gasps deeply for breath, and then moving them further down to lightly run up and down at his sides.

Jonghyun meets Minhyun’s smouldering gaze, his eyes swimming with unfiltered lust.

“Jonghyun-ah…” He whispers breathily.

Minhyun leans down to rest his forehead against Jonghyun’s, letting his heady breaths mix in with Jonghyun’s own. Jonghyun raises his own his slightly, letting their noses brush against each other.

“Yes?” He responds quietly, almost inaudible if it were not for the fact that there was almost no space left between them.

“You-- We can’t—we’re backstage, there’s people here—I have to perform—” Minhyun pants out, stopping every now and then every time Jonghyun massages his defined waist.

Jonghyun hums in acknowledgement. Inwardly he curses the fact that Hwang Minhyun just had to appear before him with the body which could put Adonis to shame, right as he was about to go on stage, and in a place where he could do nothing about the tension that was steadily growing between them.

“This is your fault.” Jonghyun murmurs, his lips just brushing against Minhyun’s own.

Jonghyun tilts his head to press his lips lightly against Minhyun’s before stepping back, feeling Minhyun chase his lips slightly before stopping to move away as well. He releases his grip on Minhyun’s waist and moves to help him button up his shirt, once more concealing the abs that will forever haunt Jonghyun and his fantasies.

He avoids all eye contact with Minhyun, knowing that if he so much as looked at him and made eye contact with the dark smoulders, he would end up doing something that he really shouldn’t. Not right now anyway.

With Minhyun’s shirt buttoned up again, and both of them having taken a step away from each other, they lapse into a tense silence.

It’s a few moments before Jonghyun clears his throat and speaks up.

“So, what are you singing?” He’s hopeful that Minhyun might be distracted enough to actual tell him.

But sadly, he’s not.

“Who said I was singing anything?” Minhyun replies. His mischievous tone sets Jonghyun instantly on edge – nothing good comes of Hwang Minhyun being mischievous.

Their conversation is cut short by a stage hand handing Minhyun a thin sliver of black material whilst informing him that its time for him to head to his position. Minhyun thanks him before turning back to Jonghyun and grabbing his hand, towing him along with him towards the stage.

Jonghyun splutters at being suddenly dragged by Minhyun to goodness know where. When they near the stage, Minhyun lets him go. Jonghyun, who hadn’t realised that Minhyun had even stopped, accidently bumps into Minhyun’s solid chest and stumbles back until Minhyun’s arms come around him and prevent him from falling over completely.

“Watch from here. It’ll give you the best view.” Minhyun mumbles into Jonghyun’s ear, sending chills shooting down his spine. Jonghyun gulps and nods as Minhyun presses his lips against Jonghyun’s jaw.

“Don’t take your eyes off me.” He whispers into the crook of Jonghyun’s neck before pulling away to stare deeply into his eyes.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Jonghyun replies, his throat feeling very dry.

Minhyun shoots him one last heat-filled stare before leaves Jonghyun standing there to get on stage.

“Enjoy the show Jonghyun-ah.”

 

* * *

 

Jonghyun stands there frozen, watching Minhyun, completely unable to take his eyes off the way Minhyun’s body flows so elegantly with the music. He feels a sense of overwhelming pride every time the fans scream for Minhyun’s performance.

The way Minhyun was backlit at the beginning of the performance highlighted Minhyun’s lean physique. The moment Minhyun began to move, Jonghyun could tell that this was going to be a performance to be remembered. Minhyun raised the black ribbon in his hand, following his hand with his head. His eyes glossed over, completely swept away into the atmosphere of the dance.

Jonghyun admired the way that Minhyun danced, his movements sharp yet smooth, flowing and graceful. He had never seen Minhyun dance like this before and he felt every fibre of his being drawn to the way Minhyun became one with the music.

He had always been drawn to Minhyun’s voice, it was hard not to be, he was a breath-taking vocalist. But now, watching Minhyun dance so full of emotion, Jonghyun couldn’t think of anything more beautiful and stunning.

Jonghyun watches as Minhyun slows his dance and takes the ribbon between his hands, smoothing out the fabric before lifting it up and tying it around his eyes as a makeshift blindfold. He feels his knees buckle and he reaches out for the nearest support beam to stop himself from collapsing when in one smooth movement, Minhyun undoes all of the buttons on his shirt. He vaguely acknowledges the deafening screams of the fans as he rakes his eyes over Minhyun’s frame.

The black blindfold against Minhyun’s pale skin and makes him glow even brighter by contrast. The concert lights flash and flicker as the dance reaches its climax, making Minhyun shimmer as the sweat coating his body glistens.

Jonghyun feels himself getting warm watching the way Minhyun’s shirt teases him, fluttering as Minhyun moves and occasionally flaunting his abs. The muscles flex and tense enticingly as the performance continues.

All too soon for Jonghyun’s liking, it comes to an end as Minhyun turns and walks towards the back of the stage, blindfold still wrapped tightly around his head. Jonghyun grips the support beam harder as Minhyun lets his shirt slip off his shoulders and pool around his hips – not unlike how it had done earlier when he was with Jonghyun.

The image of Minhyun blindfolded, with his head turned over his shoulder and his shirt gathered around his arms sends a wave of heat flashing through his body. Jonghyun makes a mental note to scour through fansites for the HD images later, this was an image he wanted burned into his retinas.

Minhyun turns his whole body to face the crowd and Jonghyun focusses on the way his chest heaves in exhaustion, his pectoral muscles relaxing and contracting rapidly and Minhyun tries to catch his breath.

Slowly Minhyun takes off the blindfold, dropping it to the floor near his feet as he closes his eyes tilts his head back, baring his neck basking in the spotlight. As the stage begins to drop and Minhyun is lowered down, Jonghyun doesn’t even have time to think before he finds himself hurriedly rushing over to Minhyun, grabbing him by his, still unclothed, bicep and dragging him away towards a deserted corridor.

He doesn’t realise how much he himself is panting until he feels his breaths bounce off Minhyun’s sharp collarbones as he shoves Minhyun backwards and presses him against the wall.

“You—” he gasps out, “you—drive me insane, you know that?”

He can’t stop his hands from groping over every inch of skin that Minhyun has to offer, making Minhyun shudder and keen with need.

Jonghyun just wants to lean up and claim Minhyun’s lips with his own and have their tongues tangle together but he knows that he can’t. Not only are they in public, but he also knows that Minhyun’s stylists will have his head on a pike if he messes up Minhyun’s perfectly done-up face. Moreover, both of them know that if either of them starts anything, it’s not going to end until they’re both coming undone under each other’s attentive touches.

Instead he settles for leaving wet kisses along Minhyun’s collar and up along his jaw, careful not to leave any marks, as Minhyun’s hands claw at his back in desperation.

“J-jong—I—We—Can’t—” Minhyun pants into his hair, “N-not now—”

Jonghyun stands on his toes, leaning his weight onto Minhyun to help keep his balance. He lets their eyes meet, both of their gazes smouldering and lustful. He closes his eyes to avoid being drawn into doing something he shouldn’t before leaning away.

Minhyun’s hands release their grip on him as he takes a step back, and then another until his back hits the opposite wall.

The two of them stand there gasping for breath as they struggle to calm themselves down. Neither of them can bring themselves to look at one another.

“I—” Minhyun clears his throat before trying again, “I should go and prepare for the next song.”

“Y-yeah, you—that would be a good idea.” Jonghyun replies numbly.

Without risking saying another word, Minhyun turns but before he could leave, Jonghyun called out to him.

“It was a great stage Minhyun-ah. I’m really proud of you, and I’m glad I got to see it live.” He threw in a gentle smile towards the other.

Minhyun returned with his own soft smile as his ears reddened at the compliment. After squeaking out a meek “thanks”, Minhyun scurried back to his dressing room to prepare for his next song.

Jonghyun let out a harsh breath as he let his legs give in and his back slide down the wall, settling down on the cold floor. He leaned his forehead on his knees, as he continued to take shaky breaths of air.

It took him a full five minutes before his heart had slowed back down to a reasonable pace. He knew it wouldn’t last long though. ‘Day by Day’ was coming up soon and Jonghyun had already seen a number of fancams of _that_ stage.

Hwang Minhyun was really going to be the death of him one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter [@nightberrypearl](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl) or my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)


End file.
